


Remus' Birthday

by Kejonida



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 18:31:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16203218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kejonida/pseuds/Kejonida
Summary: Remus celebrates his sixth birthday.





	Remus' Birthday

Remus’ parents had taken him to a farm to celebrate his sixth birthday. Remus liked animals and was at the moment petting a baby goat. Remus was happy because his mother didn’t look so sad today. 

Ever since Remus was bitten, but Remus didn’t like to think about that, his mother had looked sad all the time. Remus’ father also looked sad, but he also had a different emotion that Remus could not identify yet. Remus’ father would apologize to him whenever the full moon came around but Remus did not know why he did that, it wasn’t his fault that Remus was bitten. 

Today was a good day though because Remus’ parents were happy and they could, for the moment, stop thinking about Remus being bitten. Right now Remus could be content patting the baby goats.


End file.
